Hidden Truths
by beyondtheskies
Summary: Sonic and Amy have some alone time after the premiere of her play, "A Rose Without Thorns". PLEASE NOTE: This story contains small spoilers for the upcoming 'Sonic Boom' episode, "Cabin Fever".


**The following fanfiction contains spoilers for the upcoming _Sonic Boom_ episode** **titled** **"Cabin Fever". Yes, I have seen the episode in its entirety, as it aired in France (along with "Fuzzy Puppy Buddies") more than a week ago.**

 **You have been warned! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Amy sighed, looking at the darkened sky above her. The atmosphere was thick and heavy; the smell of petrichor permeated the air - the telltale sign that clouds had graced the land with their tears just minutes prior.

Placing her feet in the water, the pink hedgehog's eyes caught sight of her reflection in the rippling currents; her reflection appeared more prominent than usual because of the full moon that hung low in the sky.

 _'What was tonight all about?'_ she wondered. _'Sonic_ … _seemed different today. It was almost like he – '_

"Amy? Are you out there?" an all-too familiar voice called.

' _Geez, Sonic! You always bother me at the worst times – you're lucky I lo – no – LIKE – you!'_ Amy internally huffed. She quickly combed her fingers through her hair and over her trademark dress as she struggled to make herself look presentable.

"I'm out on the dock!" she answered, hoping her crush didn't hear her; she didn't mind spending time with him – especially one-on-one time – but it was when he bothered her during her "alone" time that set her off. Time was a precious commodity, after all.

Moments later, Sonic sat himself on the dock beside Amy. The wood groaned underneath the hedgehog's weight as he found a comfortable sitting position and placed his gloved fingers on the dock's surface. He leaned back and spread his fingertips over the structure's rough, splintered exterior.

"Why are you sitting out here by yourself?" the heroine inquired as he raised an eyebrow. The underlying curiosity in his voice did not go unnoticed by Amy as she continued moving her feet about in the water.

He continued, "All of four of us are watching your favorite show – _Life of Galloping Ponies_ – if you want to come and join!"

Sonic tried nudging her impishly, but his efforts proved to be futile. Amy didn't budge.

The female looked on at the expanse of ocean before her as her breathing slowed and her feet ceased moving in the water below. An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

The iconic heroine shook her gently, as if to throw her out of her reverie. "Amy, are you oka – ?"

"Why did you put on the play – _my play_ – tonight?" she whispered in a state of awe. She glanced at their wavering reflection in the water before meeting Sonic's greenish gaze.

"We destroyed your home. It's the least we could do," Amy's male companion responded. He avoided her gaze and focused his eyes on a nearby palm tree that swayed needlessly in the wind.

"There has to be more to it than that," the female hedgehog gently chided him.

"Well, there… there i-isn't!" Sonic stammered as his muzzle turned the brightest shade of pink. "It was just a friend owing another friend a favor!" He looked away as he nervously pulled on his neckerchief.

The heroine prayed to the stars that his blushing remained unobtrusive to the attractive figure beside him; if Knuckles or Tails discovered his weakness for the pink hedgehog they would never let him live it down.

"Are you _sure_ there wasn't another reason?" Amy pressed, hoping to elicit a more satisfactory response out of him. He was acting strange, and she was determined to find out why.

"Theremighthavebeen," Sonic said under his breath as he voluntarily scratched his back quills. He still avoided her gaze.

"Could you speak up?" the female heroine giggled, returning the playful nudge her companion had bestowed upon her earlier.

"There. might. have. been," her royal blue-colored familiar answered through clenched teeth as he enunciated each word. His blush threatened to become more profound if they continued talking about the topic at hand.

"There's something you're not telling me," she sighed. "What is it, Sonic?" Amy spoke softly as she lightly grabbed his shoulder in an effort to turn him around. A small, reassuring smile graced the corners of her lips as she awaited her friend's reaction.

He finally met her gaze as she gasped. He was blushing! _'But why?'_ Amy thought as her heartbeat quickened. _'He doesn't have the same feelings I do for him, unless – !'_

The neckerchief-clad heroine went back to pulling on the fashion accessory around his neck as he murmured, "I… uh… um… sort of have a crush on someone. I wanted to impress them with the play I put on tonight, but that's not to say I didn't have help from our friends."

Despite meeting her gaze for that one brief moment, Sonic's eyes strayed from Amy's line of sight yet again. Her eyes widened as a blush manifested itself on her muzzle.

Mustering all of the courage she could, Amy took hold of Sonic's hand and squeezed it. The hammer-wielding heroine then rested her head against her companion's, hoping he didn't mind the extra touch.

"Wh-What are you doing?" the blue hedgehog muttered, surprised at the sudden contact.

"Oh shush," Amy playfully scolded him. "Just enjoy it."

And that he did.

* * *

"I can't see, I can't see!" Tails complained. "Knuckles, lift me up!" The echidna complied and lifted the two-tailed fox up so he could see over the bottom of the windowsill.

The gadget-aficionado's eyes widened as he caught sight of Sonic and Amy sitting together outside on the dock. His face turned red at the unexpected view.

"Okay, okay. That's enough." Sticks chastised her friends. She stepped down, pulling her two familiars with her by the arms.

"Let's leave the two lovebirds alone. It won't be long before a robo-apocalypse ends life as we know it anyway," she reasoned, shrugging as she said this.

"What's a lovebird?"

* * *

 **Oh boy! I had so much fun writing this. I love Amy and Sonic's dynamic in _Sonic Boom_ so much. It's a shame that there aren't more Boom!Sonamy fics out there!**

 **I hope to change that fact though; I hope to write more Boom!Sonamy oneshots in the future if my school/work schedule, and of course - you guys - permit me to.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day/evening wherever you are an** **d that you enjoyed the read! Please, please drop me a review if you can! They encourage me to write more!**

 **\- beyondtheskies**


End file.
